Kill Beatrix
by Ryan Lohner
Summary: Ten years after her mother's murder, the daughter of Vernita Green goes on her own quest for vengeance.
1. Introduction

Sitting in her room, Nicki wondered just what was going on. She had come home to find the living room trashed, and her mother standing with a mysterious woman she knew only as Beatrix. Both looked much the worse for wear, and the hasty explanation that her dog was responsible didn't make much sense. Still, her mother had ordered her upstairs, and she knew not to come down until she was called for. Her mother could get rather harsh about disobidience.  
  
Suddenly, a loud noise came from downstairs. Nicki forgot all about obeying her mother and ran down. She got to the kitchen just in time to see Beatrix throw a knife, and her mother receive it full in the chest and slump to the ground. Standing there, she didn't know quite what to make of the situation. Suddenly Beatrix turned, and saw her. Not knowing what else to do, she froze in place as the stranger spoke. "It was not my intention to do this in front of you. For that I'm sorry. But you can take my word for it, your mother had it coming. When you grow up, if you still feel raw about it, I'll be waiting." Nicki continued to stand in place as Beatrix calmly walked out of the house. Suddenly, it hit her just what was happening and she ran to her mother's side. But no matter how much she pleaded, no response came from the dead body.  
  
Nicki awoke drenched with sweat. For ten years she had been plagued with these nightmares after witnessing her mother's murder. Ever since, she had not seen a trace of the mysterious blond woman, but she knew that she would see her again. That day, her fate was set in motion, and when she reached her destination, she would kill Beatrix. 


	2. CHAPTER ELEVEN: The Origin of Vernita

Chapter 11: The Origin of Vernita  
  
That morning, Nicki made a decision. She was now 14, and her anger had been festering for ten years. Screw growing up, she couldn't wait any longer. She was going to go after this Beatrix and kill her. However, she had a little problem. All she knew was the woman's first name and what she looked like. That wasn't going to get her very far, so she had to somehow find out more. The one sure way to do this would be to look into her mother's past.  
  
After having this thought, it occurred to Nicki that she didn't know her mother's maiden name. While she was alive Nicki was too young to be interested, and ever since she had never asked her father. Dr. Bell was hit very hard by the murder, and had become an alcoholic. He now worked as a janitor, scraping up just enough for he and his daughter to live on.  
  
Dr. Bell stumbled into the house, having just come off the night shift. Typically he went to sleep for a few hours after this, but Nicki couldn't wait any more. She stopped him at the door and pointedly said, "I want to ask you about mom."  
  
He visibly crumpled at the question. After a few seconds he responded, "What the hell kind of way is that to greet your old man?" Nicki could smell a faint hint of liquor on his breath, though luckily she'd caught him before he got too drunk to be helpful. She said, "It's been ten years. All this time, I've known nothing about Jeanne Bell. I just want to know something, is all."  
  
Her father staggered over to his favorite armchair. "All right, have a seat. The question is just how much you want to know. I found out a few things about her, but they'll hardly make the mourning process easier, if that's what you want out of this." Nicki replied, "I want all of it. Right now."  
  
"Well, to start with, her name wasn't really Jeanne. It was Vernita. Her maiden name was Green. Now what I'm about to tell you will be hard to believe; I know I didn't believe it when she told me. She said she'd kept it inside her for too long, that she needed to tell it to someone. That was the day before..." He trailed off, stifling a sob.  
  
Nicki took his hand in hers. "Please, go on. I just have to know." Her father regained his composure, and continued the story. "She grew up homeless, along with her parents. They lived in the Bronx, doing anything they could to get by. Eating out of garbage cans, begging for money, the works. One day, a martial arts school opened in the neighborhood, and Vernita took an interest in it. She know she could never join, but she looked through the window every day. Eventually, she started picking up on some lessons, and practiced them herself.  
  
"When she was ten years old, she and her parents were attacked by some tough guys that had just moved into their turf. One of them pulled a knife and stabbed her father right in the heart. Next he came after Vernita, but she was ready. She stepped aside as he lunged, grabbed his arm, and hit the bottom of his hand. The knife flew up and behind his head, where she caught it. Then she held it to his throat, and demanded that the whole group leave her alone. They ran away, then she let the guy go. However, when she looked at her father's body she couldn't hold her rage in, and threw the knife between his shoulders. It went through the guy's spine and paralyzed him, so she walked over, took it out, and finished the job.  
  
"Then she realized what she had just done. She also discovered that she had enjoyed it."  
  
Nicki couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother, the pure, innocent woman she had seen destroyed before her eyes, was a killer herself? She knew that couldn't be all there was to it. She listened to the rest of the story.  
  
"Unknown to Vernita, someone had witnessed the entire incident. The next day, this man visited her. He told her mother that he wanted to take her with him, and to give her the opportunities that she would never get where she was. Well, her mother knew she would be lonely without any family, but she realized it would be best for Vernita, so she agreed. The man began walking away with a reluctant Vernita in tow. Before they left, her mother called out, 'But what's your name?' He answered, 'Bill.'  
  
"Under Bill's guidance, Vernita learned far more than she ever could have watching through the window of that karate school. She was taught how to wield a samurai sword, and when Bill felt she was ready, he gave her one made by Hatori Hanzo, possibly the greatest sword maker in history. However, her preferred weapon was always the one that she used to make her first kill: the knife.  
  
"When she was old enough, she joined Bill's group of hired killers, the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. The code name given to her was Copperhead. She was unhappy with this, and asked to be called Black Mamba. But there was someone else in the group who already had that name: Beatrix Kiddo."  
  
At the mention of the name, Nicki's eyes lit up. "Beatrix? Could that be the same Beatrix that killed her?" Dr. Bell replied, "No. Beatrix Kiddo's dead. Bill thought she was killed on one of her missions, but it turned out she was pregnant and left without telling him to get married. That didn't sit too well with Bill, so he and the rest of the vipers killed everyone who was at the wedding. After that, though, Vernita had had enough. Killing one of her comrades brought home to her just what it was that she was doing, and she didn't want to do it anymore. So she asked Bill's permission to leave, and he agreed. Then she met me, you were born, and the rest you know."  
  
At this Dr. Bell stopped talking, and Nicki could tell the long hours had caught up with him and he'd fallen asleep. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Just then, she remembered something that Beatrix had said to her: "I had a little girl once. She'd be about four now." If the Beatrix that her mother had worked with was pregnant when she was killed, then maybe she wasn't killed after all. And she had said her mother had it coming. Now Nicki had accomplished the first step on her journey. She knew the name of her target, and she knew what she would do when she found her. 


	3. CHAPTER TWELVE: The Man From San Francis...

Chapter 12: The Man From San Francisco  
  
Of course, Nicki hadn't come to the realization that she had to avenge her mother's death on that day. On both a conscious and subconscious level she had been arming herself for the conflict since the day it happened.  
  
She began by renting Enter the Dragon, against her father's wishes. After he went to his job she watched it twice in one night, purely looking for the ways in which Bruce Lee was able to channel his energy and will into an indomitable force. She even practiced some of his moves,, though she could muster nowhere near the power he could. To help with her training some more, she rented some of the books Lee had written about the art of Jeet Kune Do, and memorized the passages that seemed best suited to her plan. She made sure to place an emphasis on practicality; she wasn't studying martial arts for fun or to look good, she was doing it so she could kill a person.  
  
Eventually Dr. Bell had caught on, and forbade her from continuing. She didn't know why at the time, but knew she had to keep going. Luckily, his heavy work schedule meant that in the short periods when he was at home, he was sleeping. Whenever she had time, Nicki would stretch and practice in the backyard.  
  
Then came the day she knew her training had paid off. A pair of bullies approached her in the school hallway. No one else was around, so they thought they would have an easy time. They were wrong. As soon as one of them approached her, Nicki put her fists up. It was only as a warning; she knew her father would find out if she attacked anyone. However, this boy didn't listen to it.  
  
He put both his hands up, intending to push her to the floor. Instantly, she fell to the side and kicked the back of his knee, adding to his momentum and sending him crashing down. The second boy now came up, intending to do more damage. As his arm came out in a punch, she grabbed it and twisted it behind his back. Nicki was prepared to hold this position, and even the first boy recovering couldn't stop her; she lifted her foot up, stopping just before her leg reached his throat. He took the hint and ran off.  
  
The remaining boy screamed in agony, and begged to be let go. However, Nicki wasn't letting him off so easy. "I don't want to ever see you again," she said. "I won't be so merciful next time." With that she let him go, and he ran off to join his partner.  
  
For the rest of her time in that school, Nicki never saw the boys again. She took pleasure in knowing they were probably running whenever they either saw or thought they saw her coming. It made her feel very good to know she had that kind of power, and could use it. In fact, the two of them must have spread the word around, as quite a lot of people gave her a wide berth after the incident. She didn't care; as long as her father didn't find out, she was happy.  
  
All that was in the past now, and she could focus totally on the task at hand. She sent out a general message through the entire Internet, asking anyone who knew about Beatrix Kiddo to write back to her. She knew it was a flawed tactic, and would likely only result in a bunch of hoax letters, but she didn't know what else to try. If it really was Beatrix Kiddo she was after, the woman likely wouldn't be known by that name wherever she was.  
  
Indeed, in the next few days Nicki received quite a few hoax letters, but was determined to wade through them until she found some clue. It came a week later in the mailbox. Nciki found a letter with no return address, addressed to her. Before her father could see it she took it to her room and opened it. It began, "I assume you are the daughter of Vernita Green. In this case I desire very much to see you." After that came directions to a trailer outside of Austin, Texas. The letter was not signed, but the mention of her mother's name showed that this was no prank. Whether it was Beatrix herself or simply someone who knew where she was, Nicki was closing the gap. 


	4. CHAPTER THIRTEEN: The Cruel Tutelage of ...

Chapter 13: The Cruel Tutelage of Elle Driver  
  
Nicki looked at the trailer with anticipation. For the last two days, she had hitchhiked here from her home in Pasadena, leaving a note with her father. She no longer cared about what he knew, now that he couldn't stop her. Now she was at her destination, the trailer right where the letter said it would be. She stepped up and opened the door.  
  
Inside it was musty and dank, and all over were signs of quick and dirty repairs. At the far end sat a woman, her back to Nicki. Nicki saw her long blond hair and briefly thought it was Beatrix, but then saw that this hair was duller and straighter. Suddenly, the woman spoke.  
  
"I could have killed you from the second you walked through that door." She paused briefly, then went on. "Your breathing is fast and shallow. Are you afraid?" Nicki replied, "Not really. I just don't know what's going on. Who are you?" The woman responded, "Someone who knows Beatrix Kiddo. I've heard that you're looking for her." Nicki said, "Yes. You said in the letter that you knew my mother. How?"  
  
"We were partners. Not in the holding hands kind of way; the way that really matters. We were part of a team. She saved my life many times, just as many as I saved hers." "So you're one of the deadly vipers." "You've done some research." "Not really; I just asked my father about it." "Well, if he knew, Copperhead must have been going soft."  
  
Nicki felt a brief surge of anger at the stranger talking about her mother like that, but thought better of rebutting it. If this woman could help her find Beatrix, she had to stay on her good side. Instead she said, "So, can you help me find Beatrix?" After a few seconds, she got another question. "Just what are you going to do if you find her?" Nicki wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say, but she had to say it: "I'm going to kill her."  
  
"Okay. I'll start training you tomorrow." Nicki didn't know what answer she was expecting, but that wasn't it. "I've already trained." "All right then. If you think you're ready, step outside."  
  
The woman turned around, and Nicki uttered a loud gasp. Both of the woman's eyes were gone, seemingly ripped right out of her head. She stuck her hand out. "Elle Driver, nice to meet you. But until I think you're ready to say my name, you can call me California Mountain Snake." Nicki shook Elle's hand, then followed her outside.  
  
Once under the sweltering sun, Elle said, "All right, attack me." Nicki, not wanting to hurt a blind woman, took one cautionary punch. Elle blocked it so fast it felt like her arm was being pulled off. "Is that it?" she taunted. This time Nicki tried a kick, which Elle caught and threw back, Nicki fell to the sand. Now enraged, she came at Elle with everything she had. However, whatever she threw out Elle blocked. Finally, Elle struck Nicki's face with her palm, and she fell back in tremendous pain.  
  
"Beatrix was able to defeat me when I could see. If you think you can take her with whatever that was you were doing, be my guest. But if you're smart, you'll let me help you." Nicki stood up, holding her head and moaning. She was barely able to croak out, "Please, help me...California Mountain Snake." Elle spat back, "My pleasure."  
  
For the next year, Nicki did whatever Elle said. It was the most hellish year of her life. Under the broiling Texas sun she had to practice her moves six hours a day, under Elle's guidance. If Elle ever thought she was slacking, she would challenge Nicki to a fight, and always won. Then she would say, "If you want to get better, you'll have to want to learn."  
  
Ever so slowly, Nicki began to improve. As time went on, she noticed that the heat didn't seem quite as unbearable, and the time seemed to pass more quickly. Elle sensed her pupil's growth, and stepped up her training. Now Nicki worked from dawn till dusk, stopping only to eat lunch. Many times, Nicki began to fell that her revenge wasn't worth this at all. Then she'd see her mother's body falling to the floor, and Beatrix standing over her, and she resolved to keep going.  
  
At the end of the year, Elle challenged her to one more duel. This time, Nicki was able to match her every move. Every punch and kick Elle threw out, she countered, while Elle did the same to her. Finally, Nicki glimpsed a microscopic gap in Elle's defense, and put her fist into it. Elle was struck hard in the stomach, and bent over gasping for breath, a mirror image of Nicki after their first fight.  
  
Finally, she stood up. "Very good," she said. "You've learned well. I think you're ready." Nicki responded, "Thank you." The reply was something else she did not expect. "Go ahead, say it." The respect she had gained for her master held her back for a second, but then she did her bidding. "Thank you, Elle."  
  
For the next month, Nicki went through databases of American citizens, using the few clues Elle was able to give her: Beatrix would probably be living under the name Arlene Plimpton, and she had a daughter named BB. Finally, she found them: they were living in California, just outside Pasadena, in fact. Nicki felt her blood boiling; she was almost done. 


	5. CHAPTER FOURTEEN: The Bride and I

Chapter 14: The Bride and I  
  
Nicki and Elle spent the next few days hitchhiking back to California, with Elle donning a pair of sunglasses to make people more willing to pick them up. Once they got into town, she decided to keep them on to avoid attracting attention. It was a typical beautiful California day, but Nicki didn't need it to get her spirits up. She knew where her enemy was, and she would soon be there.  
  
First, though, she had a loose end to take care of. Elle wasn't happy about it, but Nicki was allowed to make a quick call before heading to Beatrix's house. She called home, but lost heart as the phone just kept ringing. Finally, she heard her father's voice: "This is Lawrence Bell. I'm not here." After the beep, she worked up the courage to tell him what she had to: "I'm doing it now. I may not survive. If I never see you again, I just want you to know that I love you."  
  
"Can we go now?" said Elle impatiently as Nicki came back to her. "Yes," she said. "Let's get this over with."  
  
Beatrix Kiddo had spent the last eleven years purely caring for her daughter BB. Her past life as a killer for hire was completely over. She still kept up with her training; you never knew when it might come in handy. However, the vast majority of her attention was spent on being a good mother.  
  
BB didn't know anything specific about her mother's past, but she did get the feeling that she wasn't like all the other women she knew. None of them had been shot by their lovers and made to sleep for four years, then come back and killed them. She tried not to let this color her judgment. She loved her mother, and would do anything for her. That didn't work the other way, though. Beatrix refused to teach her daughter how to kill people, though she did submit to standard defense moves. She was no longer a part of that world, and didn't want BB to ever be a part of it.  
  
BB came into the kitchen, where Beatrix was preparing lunch. "So, any boys take notice of you yet?" she said. "Mom!" BB replied, "I'm not comfortable talking about that, like I've been saying for the past month." "Well, as soon as you get comfortable, tell me." "I will. Can we just eat, please?"  
  
The doorbell rang, startling them both. "You expecting anyone?" Beatrix asked. "No, you?" BB said. "No. It's probably a salesman or something. Go upstairs for a while, I'll take care of it."  
  
Nicki waited, then the door opened. Standing in front of her was the woman who had killed her mother and ruined her father's life. While her family struggled, Beatrix was living the American dream. Alarm bells rang in her head. All that would end today. She drew back her fist and threw a punch at Beatrix's face...  
  
...which Beatrix caught, then used to spin her around and get Nicki in an arm bar, just like Pai Mei had used on her the day they met. The pain was extreme, but Nicki could still make out her words. "Who are you? Did Bill have some other employees I didn't know about? I'm not really in the mood to be picking off strays."  
  
Even through the pain, Nicki concentrated on what she was there to do. She lifted up her foot and brought it down hard on her captor's. She found herself free, and turned back around. Beatrix backed inside the house, and Nicki followed. "This is a nice house. I bet you and your daughter are very happy here. I bet you're very close to your daughter, and you love her with all your heart. Kind of like my mother and me. I wish I still had that with her. You remember what you said to me? If I still felt raw when I grew up, you'd be waiting. I see you were telling the truth."  
  
A light bulb seemed to click on in Beatrix's head. "Little Nicki? Well, I can't say I don't deserve whatever you want to do to me, but look at you. I said I'd be waiting when you grew up. You're my daughter's age, and she's still in high school." "I dropped out. The tuition was too high for my father to pay after you broke his heart and made him lose his job." Well, I didn't intend to do that. I'm truly sorry about that. But if you know these things about me, you must also know that I was also telling the truth when I said your mother deserved it."  
  
For a moment, Nicki was unsure of how to respond. During this time, Beatrix noticed BB sneaking up behind the intruder. She had to keep her busy until her daughter could get the drop on her. Nicki finally came back with, "Yes, you did deserve your revenge. But I deserve mine just as much." "That may be, but I'm still going to make you work for it. By the way, just how did you find out about me? Bill kept the lid pretty tight on our identities." By now BB was just about in position, but with catlike speed Elle rushed into the house and grabbed her. She threw the girl like a rag doll against the wall and knocked her out. She then turned to Beatrix and said simply, "That would be from me."  
  
Nicki realized how close she had come to being overpowered and said, "Let's get her now." Elle spoke just as harshly as she had her first day of training: "If you interfere, you're next. You got my foot in the door, now I'm taking over." As Nicki fumed, Elle walked over to Beatrix and said, " Go ahead, I'll let you have the first attack."  
  
Beatrix gave a front kick, which Elle blocked and returned with a punch to the face. The two of them rampaged through the living room, with Beatrix fighting gamely but Elle just barely getting the upper hand. Though she couldn't see, she had been adapting to her condition for a decade, and had learned to listen to develop a sense of where an attack was coming from. Every attack Beatrix tried Elle blocked, but every once in a while she got a hit in. It was clear to Nicki who the winner would be, and her anger grew as she realized how completely she was being robbed of her revenge.  
  
Eventually, Elle got Beatrix into a chokehold from which there appeared to be no escape. The woman was getting the life slowly drained out of her, with her tormentor enjoying every moment. Then, Beatrix played her last hand. She slowly raised her hand, and put her fingers straight out with the tips just touching the bridge of Elle's nose. Elle felt it, but thought it was just the last gasp of life showing itself. She couldn't have been more wrong. Just as Pai Mei had taught her, Beatrix closed her hand into a fist and sent it barreling straight ahead. The blow shattered Elle's sunglasses, and the pieces went through her eye sockets and out the back of her head, where they stuck in the wall.  
  
Her brain sliced to ribbons, Elle fell to the floor. She could barely make out Beatrix's last words to her: "I believe the pertinent phrase is, miserable old fool." She then turned to Nicki. "You want to keep going?"  
  
Nicki looked at BB and saw that she was beginning to wake up. "I know you didn't want to kill my mother in front of me. I'll extend you the same courtesy." Beatrix nodded. "You know, just before Vernita got cheap with that gun, she made me an offer. We'd meet at a baseball field after midnight dressed in black, and have a knife fight. You know the one she was talking about?" Nicki replied, "Yes, I do. Are you suggesting we do it?" "Yes. I'll see you there." "Not before I see you."  
  
With that, Nicki walked out of the house, knowing nothing could stop her now. 


	6. CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Showdown at the Pasaden...

FINAL FINAL CHAPTER: Showdown at the Pasadena Little League Park  
  
Without her teacher around anymore, Nicki pretty much wandered aimlessly for the rest of the day. There was no point in going home, her father was probably asleep and he would only try to talk her out of the fight once he found out she survived the last one. She mainly occupied herself with practicing, finding secluded spots where she could work on her moves in peace and prepare for the final showdown.  
  
As midnight approached, Nicki took the final measure of preparation. She went back inside her house, knowing her father had long since left and wouldn't bother her. She got into some black clothes that she had and grabbed a hunting knife she had secretly bought a couple years ago. Just as she started to head back out...  
  
"Some people told me they thought they saw you today. I thought I'd hang around for a while in case you came back." At the sound of her father's voice, Nicki turned around. She knew she had to get out of this fast; if she didn't make the meeting at the baseball field, Beatrix would leave and she knew she'd never find her again.  
  
"Sorry, dad. I have to do this." "For who? Your mother? She's gone and this isn't going to bring her back. It'll probably just kill you too." "I can't do nothing. She was murdered in front of me, and I swore that day I'd get even. Please believe me, I'm truly sorry about this, but it's something I have to do. I don't expect you to understand." Dr. Bell saw that he was not getting through, and resigned himself to whatever fate had in store. "Okay, then. I know I can't stop you. Do whatever you have to do, just make sure you come back to me. Got it?" "Got it."  
  
Nicki left, and walked to the diamond. She was a bit early, so there was nothing to do but wait. She sat on the bleachers and meditated, focusing all her thoughts and energy on what she had to do. A few minutes later, her concentration was broken. "Sorry to keep you waiting. You want to do this now or later?" Nicki looked in the direction of the voice and saw Beatrix standing there, dressed in black with her hair covered and her face darkened. She knew the answer she had to give. "Right now, bitch."  
  
The two circled around the fleld, the gleam of their weapons the only real sign of where they were. Then they simultaneously headed toward each other, slashing the air furiously. And the air was all they hit; both were skilled enough to avoid the other's attacks, at least for the time being. It seemed the fight would come down to who got tired first.  
  
As they broke off, Beatrix spoke. "You know, when we first met I thought my daughter was dead? You may think you know true pain, but there is no greater tragedy than when a parent outlives their child. That's what I thought your mother did to me." Nicki came back instantly: "Don't bother justifying yourself to me. All that exists right now is what we're doing, and only one of us is going to come out of this."  
  
"There was no justification intended, I was just letting you know your mother wasn't that good a person." "It doesn't matter how bad a person she was, she was still my mother, and you still took her from me!" With that Nicki charged, but Beatrix was ready. She dodged to the side and whacked Nicki in the back of the head with the butt of her knife. Nicki fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
Nicki lay there, realizing what had happened. Beatrix had been goading her into a hasty attack, and it had worked. She was furious with herself for falling for the basic trick. Beatrix stood before her. "I hate to kill someone so young, but I'm not going to have you on my back anymore." Beatrix brought her knife down toward Nicki's head, but at the last second Nicki rolled away. Then she rolled back and sliced Beatrix's arm as she pulled the knife out of the ground.  
  
Nicki stood up as Beatrix cried out and backed off. With a loud yell, Beatrix threw her knife at Nicki. Almost unconsciously, Nicki flipped her knife around so she held the blade, and thrust it in front of her face. Beatrix's knife stuck in the handle. Now Nicki had all the weapons, but the downside was that her one clear visual reference to where her enemy was was gone.  
  
Nicki stood still, listening for the sound of Beatrix's breathing. She found it not a second too late, as soon after came the sound of footsteps charging toward her. Nicki threw her knife, and was rewarded with the dull squish of Beatrix being hit in the stomach with it. She gurgled and dropped to her knees. Now Nicki threw Beatrix's own knife at her, and it buried itself between her eyes.  
  
Nicki fell to the ground as well, overcome by the moment. Her enemy, the killer of her mother, was gone, and it was because of her. She had done what she set out to do, and now she could go through life with a feeling she had been missing for eleven years: satisfaction. However, when she turned to go, she never expected to see what she did.  
  
BB had followed her mother, and now stood just outside the field, watching Nicki. Nicki knew she wasn't in the shape for another fight, so she whipped up something to say that would get her out of there, at least for the moment. "Look on the bright side. You got eleven more years with her than I got with my mother. I imagine you're pretty steamed. I know I was when I was in your situation. But you know, there's an old Klingon proverb that revenge is a dish best served cold. I know what I just did felt a hell of a lot better than it would have if I killed your mother just after she killed mine. Trust me, wait until you've cooled off a little, then come get me. I'll be waiting."  
  
BB didn't make a move as Nicki left the field and headed back home. As she walked, Nicki got the feeling that all this wasn't quite over. 


End file.
